


Tell the world I'm coming home

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys Kissing, Homophobia, M/M, Military, Oneshot, Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've gone viral!"</p><p>"I have gone what?"</p><p>Or: Jon was deployed overseas and someone tweets a photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the world I'm coming home

“You've gone viral!” Sansas voice squealed from his phone.

“I have gone what?”

“Viral!” she repeated “The photo is literally all over the internet!”

“You mean the one of...?”

“Yeah!”

He hung up and browsed through Facebook and Twitter realising that Sansa hadn't exaggerated, it even had its own bloody hashtag!  
He scrolled down until he found the original Tweet:

_A picture that says more than a thousand words_  
_#freethelove_

It read above the photo.  
It had been taken from a weird angle but there was no mistaking in the two men kissing at the international arrivals, one in jeans and a cargo jacket the other one in military uniform.  
That photo had been uploaded a week days ago, the day Robb Stark would always remember as one of the happiest days in his life.  
He had met Jon at a pub about two years ago and they had pretty much hit it off right away, but when it came to making their relationship public his face had become serious.

“I'm in the army Robb,” he'd said gravely and put his hand on Robbs “It's not that easy.”

Robb knew that he was a soldier but he'd never thought about how that would affect them until Jon told him what his comrades thought of those that liked the same sex.  
To call it prejudice would have been the understatement of the year. When he'd listened to Jon explaining to him how he would never be respected or trusted properly again if they knew it made his stomach sink but it wasn't like they had a choice after all.  
They had decided to keep their relationship in private then, their familys and close friends knew but that was it and it worked quite well until the day Jon got the call the he was going to be deployed overseas for six months. The night before Jon was due to leave they'd made love and Robb had scratched his back and bitten his shoulder in passion, trying to leave his own pattern beneath the military camouflage.  
The next morning at the airport Robb had tried to hide his tears but failed and Jon stood before him in his uniform and wanted nothing else than to hold him close and kiss away the tears but instead he'd shouldered his bag and turned away.  
Just before he'd reached the door he'd cast a glance over his shoulder at Robb who followed him with his eyes had mouthed “I love you.”

Weeks had turned into months and when the internet connection in the middle of the desert would be too bad to skype Jon would write him emails fillings pages and Robb would read them and feel a tuck on his heart at each and every word.  
He had lived his life, went to work, met up with friends and did his recycling but his thoughts would always be with Jon who'd been somewhere on the other side of the world in some godforsaken desert.  
Robb hadn't heard of him for four days when his phone rang in the middle of the night and Lyanna Snow told him that Jon had gone missing in action. He he'd heard her trying to supress the snifles and felt a lump form in his throat but he'd faught to remain calm until she'd ended the call. Afterwards he'd stared at his phone for a minute longer and tried to wrap his mind around what she'd just told him.  
Jon could be dead.  
It had hit him hard then, he didn't notice tears dripping down his cheeks and he curled up on Jons side of the bed and buried his head in his pillow.  
He'd wanted to scream and shout, curse the fucking military and society for keeping him from kissing his boyfriend good-bye for perhaps the last time. It killed, the thought that their last kiss had been taken from them and that they would possibly never share a kiss again. The image of Jon looking back at him at the airport flashed in his mind and he plainly refused to let that be what he would remember of this man that was so much more than short cropped hair and a uniform  
Every night before he went to sleep he had read Jons last email over and over again until he'd known it by heart and he'd recitate it in his head like a prayer.  
The days had blurred into each other, everything had been dulled strangely and Robb mechanically followed his daily tasks.  
He'd almost ignored his phone ringing on the coffee table that rainy Thursday afternoon but something in the back of his head had made him answer it.  
This time Lyannas voice hadn't been shaking with tears but relief when she told him that they'd found Jon and that he would come home as soon as he was fit for the travel. In that very moment pure joy had blossomed in his heart but soon worry had started to cast it's shadow over it. Would Jon return to him the same man he'd been when he'd left?

Two weeks later he'd driven to the airport with mixed feeling and waiting at the international arrivals had made him become more and more nervous with each passing minute.  
When the automatic doors had swung open and people started swarming out he'd felt his heartbeat pick up but when he'd seen the figure clad in uniform making his way towards him on crutches his heart had missed a beat and he'd unconciously started to make his way towards him.  
They came to a halt before each other and for a moment nothing happened, both had been struck by laying eyes on one another after almost five months. Robb couldn't help but notice the sharp edge in Jons tanned face that hadn't been there before along with the scar on his cheek.

“They're gonna discharge me with honors.” Jon had said after what seemed like and eternity with a strangely hollow voice.

Robbs eyebrows knit together “Why?”

“Shrapnel didn't leave much of muscle in my thigh. I'm no use to them anymore.”

Jons expression and god knows what else underneath was broken and Robb had felt striken for a moment before he'd taken a decision.  
Nothing would keep him from following his heart now.  
Fuck the army, fuck the opinion of the people.  
He'd put a gentle hand on the side of Jons neck and pressed their lips together fiercly and the familiar feeling of Jons lips had sent shivers down his spine.

He closed Twitter and put his phone aside.  
A lot of people had shared the photo online and even more people had commented on it. Reading that mix of sympathy, respect and homophobia had stirred something in him. The photo had caused thousands of different reactions and a lot of people expressed their feelings about it and discussed about homophobia in the army but even more people wanted to know who the two blokes on the photo were.  
Robb knew the curiousity of the internet but as much as he sympathised with some of the people and their feelings, they didn't know what he did.  
They saw two lovers reunited after months apart. What they didn't know was how they both had to deal with the fallout now. They didn't know how Jon hadn't slept through a full night since returning home or how he'd cried into Robbs shirt after telling him how his friends had died in front of his eyes.  
Jon hadn't found the strength yet to tell him the whole story of what had happened but he knew about the scouting mission gone wrong and the explosion at the rescue mission that had sent a shrapnel lodging so deep in his thigh that the wound would never fully heal.  
Neither of them knew how to carry on, life had thrown this shit at them and now it was at them to find out how to deal with it.  
But whatever would happen now, they were together for everyone to see and they would never hide again.  
Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome  
> Love ya bye   
> -xx


End file.
